Lady Zorro
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's the mid 1700s. Aria Montgomery is a noblewoman in California. She and her younger brother Mike live in a beautiful mansion out on the countryside.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Lady Zorro**

 **It's the mid 1700s.**

 **Aria Montgomery is a noblewoman in California. She and her younger brother Mike live in a beautiful mansion out on the countryside.**

Their parents have been dead for several years so Aria, who is now 18, serve as a replacement mother for Mike, who is 14.

Only her brother know, but Aria has a second life as the masked female warrior known as Zorro, a chick in black who fight for the freedom of the poor.

"So, so...our days of glory are comin' to an end. Today was Zorro's last fight." says Aria to her black horse Tornado as she ride into her secret stable in the mountainside under her mansion.

With skill and grace, Aria jump off her horse, take off her black mask, unhook her sword from her belt and put the sword against the wall.

Then she change into her normal clothes, a beautiful red and black gown, and walk up the stairs that lead right into her library.

"Hi, sister." says Mike as he enter the room.

"Mike, ya no longer need to worry about me ridin' out and maybe not return. Now a new chapter of my life's starting. Zorro did her last battle today. Time has come for me to retire and be who I was born to be, a lady of the noble blood, a woman of class. Not a warrior." says Aria.

"You're free to do what you want, but I think that the weak and the poor need their hero." says Mike.

"Perhaps so. And if so they have to find someone else. I'm honestly kinda tired of being Zorro. I wanna be just Aria from now on and have a calm sweet life." says Aria.

"Well, that makes sense." says Mike.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"I'll make us some fresh tea." says Mike.

"Thanks...and a sandwich as well, please." says Aria.

"Okay, Aria." says Mike and then leave the room.

Aria finds one of her favorite classic romantic books on the table in the middle of the room.

She grab the book, take a seat on the cozy blue couch by the window and starts reading.

10 minutes later.

"Here, tea and sandwiches." says Mike as he return and place tea and 2 bacon sandwiches on the table.

"Smells wonderful." says Aria as she put down her book.

She walk over to the table.

Aria and Mike take their seats and starts to drink and eat.

"Do you plan to train someone to replace you as Zorro, now when you retire?" says Mike.

"That'd be nice, but I don't know anyone who I trust enough and who also hold the skills needed for such an important job." says Aria.

"Okay." says Mike.

"I know how much the people need me, but I can't remain as Zorro any longer. The task has become too much for me to manage. I no longer have the energy I once did. Sure, me is still a fairly young lady, but I want a more relaxed way of living with less hard work." says Aria.

"Aria, not the best of time to visit, I know, but this can't wait." says Alison DiLaurentis, the governor of California, but also an evil sex-crazy bitch, as she suddenly enter the room along with five of her soldiers.

"Oh, what a surprise. The governor in my home. You'll stay for dinner, of course." says Aria.

Alison walk up to Aria and touch Aria's left shoulder, making Aria feel a tiny bit of pain.

"Pain always speak the truth, doesn't it, Zorro." says Alison with an evil angry look on her face as she stare right into Aria's eyes.

Alison draw her sword.

Mike throw a sword to Aria.

Alison attacks, but Aria easy block Alison's strike.

"You can never defeat me." says Aria with a confident smile as she attack and stab Alison slightly on the left leg.

"I refuse to give up." says Alison.

Alison thrust towards Aria's boobs.

"No way!" says Aria as she block Alison's attack without a problem.

"Viva la pussy!" say Alison, all sexual, as she attack again.

"Recantia et verduna de la jaerdinium." says Aria as she block Alison's attack very easy.

"Asderni de la bacuricum et lagerneya." says Alison.

Aria cut open the left sleeve of Alison's jacket.

"I hate you!" says Alison in anger.

"Yes, I know. And I don't care." says Aria.

"You should. My life is crap and it's all because of you." says Alison, still angry.

"I disagree. Your life may be crap, but it's not my fault." says Aria.

Alison attack again, but Aria easy block Alison's strike.

"Try to catch me!" says Alison as she and her soldiers run out from the mansion.

Aria follow them.

Once outside, Alison stop and face Aria.

"Do it." says Alison.

One of her soldiers set the mansion on fire.

"No! My home..." says Aria.

"I'm sorry that it has to end this way, Aria. Many years ago, we were such good buddies. You even licked my pussy once." says Alison.

Alison surprise Aria by attacking her.

Aria is unfortunately not ready for that so Alison disarm her.

"Goodnight, bimbo." says Alison as she use the pommel of her sword to strike Aria in the neck, knocking her out.

Alison then rub her own pussy through the fabric of her pants with her left hand and with her right hand she use her sword to cut Aria's throat, killing her.

Mike come running out from the mansion. Fortunately he survived.

"No!" scream Mike when he sees his dead sister.

He draw his sword, but Alison and her soldiers are already on their horses, riding away.

 _ **Flashforward to 6 years later.**_

The mansion has been rebuilt and Mike now live there with his wife Mona.

Mike is in his little 2 year old son's room.

"Flames of evil did light up the area. Then...it was all calm again. The brave lady we knew as Zorro...was dead. The free people of California gave her a funeral worth of the magnificent hero she truly was, all the way until her sad end. Many came from north, south, east and west to pay their respect to the most noble of ladies. She finally found peace in Heaven where her sweet soul shall live for all eternity. Zorro is no more, at least for now, but someday when she's needed, we might see her once more. Long black hair floatin' in the wind, sword blazin' in the light of the warm Californian sun. Fighting like a lion, fighting like a tiger, fighting..." says Mike, but stop talking when his wife Mona enter the room.

"Is this your way of making a baby fall asleep?" says Mona with a sexy smile.

"...fighting...as safe as possible." says Mike.

Mona gives Mike an erotic kiss.

Mike and Mona leave the room.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
